Grief the half-homunculus
by MeiTenshiDarkAngel
Summary: Story up for adoption, wrote it so long ago that I don't remember where I was going with it. Don't own FMA etc. Has my OC character in it, willing to pass on the ownership to someone else as long as I get a credit note XP. Rated T coz i think Envy swears...


**Hey all, so I wrote this story god-knows how long ago and I really don't remember where I was going with it…so I'm putting it up for adoption! Please forgive the messiness of it since I was a young teen when I wrote it lol**

**Don't remember who I wanted her to be paired with, but it was definitely one of the Elric brothers.**

**So if anyone has any good ideas for this story and wants to take over, just send me a message! ^_^ 3**

* * *

Chapter One

Envy was fighting Ed and Al once again and they were all getting nowhere.

"When are you going to just give up and die?!" Ed yelled, getting frustrated at his failed attempts to injure the immortal homunculus. Envy seemed to be enjoying himself but then a voice made them all stop for a second.

"Envy, remember Master's orders, Fullmetal is not to be killed"

"Damnit Grief! What the hell are you doing here? Weren't you getting punished for disobeying the master?!" Envy yelled, annoyed.

Suddenly a girl stepped out of the shadows, with long Dark purple hair and wearing a black tank top that showed her belly, to the left of her belly button was the ouroborous symbol, showing that she was a homunculus too. She also had on tight black jeans with chains hanging off them. They saw that she had two swords protruding from her left shoulder and her right thigh.

"I still am, but Lust, Gluttony, Sloth and Wrath are busy, the master wanted to make sure you don't get reckless so he sent me..." The girl Envy had called Grief told them.

"Shut up Grief! I know what I am doing!" Envy growled "You are the last person to tell me to follow master's orders!"

Grief bowed her head slightly to Envy, her face remaining emotionless, and then she turned to Ed and Al, who saw her brilliant blue eyes.

[She has human eyes, but she's a homunculus?!] Ed thought, shocked, but he still glared at her girl, ready to fight both her and Envy if he needed to.

"I apoligise for my companions recklessness, would you allow me to treat your more fatalistic wounds?" Grief asked.

Ed and Al looked at her in shock and confusion.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM GRIEF! DO YOU WANT TO BE PUNISHED MORE?! YOU IDIOT!" Envy yelled, glaring hard at Grief, who kept her eyes on Ed's.

"I have no concern for that, the master wants these two alive, think of it as me doing you a favour...if either of them die from a wound you give them then YOU will be punished" Grief stated, never changing her expression.

Envy growled at her and disappeared just as he said "Do whatever the hell you want, but I'M not getting blamed for it!"

Grief didn't react and stared at the two brothers in front of her, mostly Ed because he had all the wounds while Al's armour was just scratched a bit.

Ed started getting weirded out by her constant staring and said "Why the hell are you helping us?"

The brothers were both surprised when the girl suddenly bowed low to them.

"Again I apologise for Envy and I would like for you to trust me long enough to at least heal you" she said.

"How do we know you won't just attack us when our guard is down?!" Ed asked, suspicious.

The girl appeared in front of him in a flash and held him up off the ground by the throat, her eyes showed absolutely no emotion what-so-ever and she replied "Because unlike my companions, I would not need to wait for your guard to be down, I could've killed you when i first saw you"

Then she gently put Ed back on the ground, releasing his throat, leaving a red mark.

Ed glared up at her as she frowned and knelt down.

"I apologise for my actions and for hurting you further, I will fix you now" she said.

Ed said nothing and looked away with a 'Hmph' as if saying 'Do what you want!'

The tiniest of smiles touched her lips but then was gone in a flash.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out three red stones. The two brothers gasped.

"Ah yes, I heard you two were looking for these. Although incomplete, they can heal minor wounds and cure illness, stay still please" she said, putting a hand on Ed's shoulder.

To Ed's surprise, she was gentle as she held him still and put one of the stones to his neck, it glowed for a few seconds and he felt his throat back to normal, then she did the same to his other wounds. She frowned as she saw his Leg and Arm, and then glanced at his brother.

She gulped a little before looking around to see if anyone was in earshot, seeing that no one was she leaned forward and said "Do you...Really want your brother's body back?"

Ed looked at her in shock and realised she looked more human at that moment than ever, her eyes were curious and slightly wide, telling him that she couldn't have been older then he was. He suddenly grew angry and glared at her.

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that?!" he said, getting to his feet.

Grief stayed kneeled down for a while, thinking, before nodding as if confirming some thought she had. Then she pulled out some red chalk and started drawing on the floor. Ed and Al watched her curiously and then gasped when they saw it was a transmutation circle.

"What? I thought Homunculus couldn't do alchemy!" Al said, astonished.

The girl managed a brief smile to them, which made them even more shocked.

"Yes, well, I'm not a full homunculus, am I?" she said, and then she stood up and gently pulled Al into the centre of the circle.

"What are you doing to my brother?" Ed asked, grabbing Grief's shoulders roughly and glaring into her eyes.

Grief smiled but he saw her eyes full of sadness and longing.

"Please just step back and watch, I promise your brother will be fine" she said.

Ed hesitantly let go and pulled back, Grief sent him a reassuring look before spinning around quickly and slamming her hands onto the circle.

The circle glowed red, then blue and after that the colours intermingled and the area was full of purple light.

Ed shielded his eyes but then looked worried as he heard his brother yell out in pain.

Ed started towards him but Grief held him back, he glared at her to see she was panting. Her eyes turned up towards Ed's and she said "Please...*Pant* just wait"

The light stopped and they saw Al was gone...at least the armoured Al, sitting on the floor in his place was a sandy blonde haired boy with big blue eyes...naked.

Ed looked at him in shock but then saw a shiver run up his brother's spine and threw his red coat over him.

"Brother! I'm human again!" Al said, joy written all over his face as he grabbed his brother's hand, who had knelt down next to him when he put the coat on Al.

Ed looked at Al shocked and ripped his glove off, feeling his brother did indeed have human flesh (He checked by grabbing his hand back, not anything else, you sick Yaoi-incest pervs, lol) Then a huge grin broke over Ed's face and he jumped up, pulling his brother up too.

Al stumbled a little, having not used his legs in years but none the less did a little wobbly dance with his older brother.

The younger Elric looked over to Grief and saw she was kneeling on the ground on all fours; her head hanging low as she panted heavily, Ed looked as well and noticed that blood was dripping from the swords that were still going through her shoulder and thigh.

"Uhh, Grief?" Al asked, walking over to her.

Grief lifted her head and smiled weakly.

"It *pant* worked...I'm glad you're *Pant* together again" she said.

"Grief...are you human?" Al asked, making his brother look at the girl in surprise.

Grief nodded slightly and said "But not for *Pant* long"

Then she pulled two stones from her pocket and shoved them in her mouth before either of the boys could stop her. A light flashed and she was no longer panting or bleeding...as much. She stood up quickly and sighed. Her face was emotionless yet again but her eyes were still Bright blue, showing that she wasn't completely homunculus but not exactly human either.

"Why did you help us?!" Ed asked, glaring at her in distrust.

Grief glanced from Ed to Al, her eyes lingering on the younger brother for a while before turning to Ed again.

"I...I had a little brother as well" she told them, looking down to the floor "When I was human, we were inseparable, doing everything together, almost like twins..."

"What happened?" Al asked softly.

She looked straight into Al's eyes and said with no emotion at all.

"He died...right in front of me, he was killed by a fatalistic virus that plagued my whole village, Then they came and made me join them, since i wasn't from a human transmutation i couldn't be a full homunculus and frequently change back into a human, like you just saw"

"If you were Human just then, why did you turn yourself back into a homunculus?!" Ed asked, angrily.

Grief looked at him for a few minutes.

"You were dying...Even if we got you to a hospital and got the swords removed, the virus would kill you...that why you became a homunculus" Al answered for her.

Grief nodded slowly, closing her eyes as she did and opening them again when her head was levelled.

"When i first changed i was so young, i didn't want to die...and the virus was one of the most painful deaths you could imagine so i joined them, but make no mistake i do not plan on helping them take over the world or changing them to humans, i am simply using them until a cure is found and i can go home...or to what's left of it" she told them.

Ed and Al looked at her shocked for a few seconds, then suddenly a really long sword went through her gut and into the floor (By really long, i mean about as long as Al is in the Armour, so the Sword is still going through her and stabbed into the ground) Grief simply looked down at it in annoyance, then over her shoulder to see Lust, Gluttony and Envy.

"Aww, Grief was just using us? now I'm hurt!" Envy said, mockingly.

Grief sighed and said "Is this my punishment for disobeying orders again? Honestly you could have chosen one that would make it easier for me to walk around. How do you expect me to get back to master?"

Envy grinned/ smirked and said "You're not; Master has said that you're out of the group, you can die like your little brother!"

Grief's eyes widened in shock and she tried to turn to them.

"What? No! You can't leave me! Please I won't disobey him again! Just don't let me die! I don't want to die!" she said, letting her eyes tear up a little as she looked at them fearfully.

Lust waved a hand to Gluttony and Envy, Envy glared at her but took the hint and left, Gluttony followed.

Grief's teary eyes fell on Lust and she begged quietly "Lust, Please..."

Lust appeared in front of her and looked into her eyes pitifully, then hugged her. Grief rested her head in Lust's shoulder and said "Please..."

Lust pulled away and glanced back to Ed and Al, who were looking in confusion and shock.

Lust lifted Grief's hand and placed seven small red stones in her hand, then closed Grief's hand over them.

"This should last you for a while but...This is all I can do, I'm sorry" Lust told her. Grief held the stones close to her and smiled to Lust.

"Thank you"

Then Lust dashed away, pulling the swords out as she did.

Grief winced slightly and fell to her knees.

Al ran to her side and helped her sit up, resting her head on his lap.(Ed's coat was transmuted to 0make some thin clothes, but they covered Al)

"What the hell just happened?!" Ed almost yelled.

Grief made a face like -_- and said "What? Did you fall asleep or something?"

Ed glared at her and she sighed.

"I was just kicked out from their group, meaning I'm not a half homunculus anymore, I'm just a half dead human, but as long as I keep eating these stones I will live for about another two to four years, depending on how frequently I need them" she told them "See? Even the mark on my stomach changed"

The brothers looked and saw a transmutation circle there. Suddenly Grief grinned and said "I drew that mark when I was 7 and my brother was 6! We both had one; our mother said it would protect us"

"Well, have you ever tried activating it, Grief?" Ed asked, kneeling beside her and staring at the mark.

Grief nodded and said "Many times, but I think I need some ingredients for it"

Ed ran his fingers over the mark, making a shiver run up Grief's spine and she blushed.

"By the way, do you have a real name, it sounds weird just calling you 'Grief'" Al asked, sweatdropping.

Grief sweatdropped too and said "Well I can't remember my last name but i think my first name was...Uhh...Valnine? No, Valemy? No...Oh! Valerie!"

Al smiled and said "That's a nice name! Ok then Valerie, Why don't you come live with us for a while, since we're searching for the real philosophers stone, we might find some more fake ones to keep you alive!"

"Al! Don't just invite her along! This might be a trap by the homunculus!" Ed said, looking around everywhere.

"Uhh, Edward? Can you please get your hand off my stomach?" Valerie asked, blushing slightly.

Ed blushed too and took his hand away, which was still resting over her mark.

Valery got to her feet and dusted herself off.

"And I assure you, this is no sick prank, if it was I wouldn't be risking my life for it...No matter who is involved" she said, and then she turned back and grinned at Al "By the way, you can just call me Val if you want!"

Al grinned back and said "You can call me Al and My brother Ed!"

Ed sent a small glare to Al and said "No she can't! Only people i trust can call me that, she has to call me Fullmetal!"

Valerie blinked at him a few times before sighing and saying "Fine fine 'Full Mental' I'll do as you say"

"What'd you call me?!" Ed yelled, jumping to his feet.

Valerie smirked at him and said "Oh I'm sorry I must not have heard you properly 'Foot Metal'!"

"Shut up you flat-chested girl!" Ed yelled.

A vein popped out of Val's head but she smirked at him none the less and replied "At least I'm not a RUNT alchemist! 'Food Mental'!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT FLYS CAN'T SEE HIM! AND THAT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE!" Ed yelled, thrashing around (He was saying that 'Food Mental' didn't make sense)

"What doesn't make sense is your ranting! Shorty!" Val retorted, getting reeaallllyy close to Ed's face in a stare down.

The two glared at each other, Ed furiously and Val calmly.

'This is going to be a loooong day' Al thought, sweatdropping.

* * *

**Ok so that was it! If anyone wants to take over, just message me with your idea...pretty much first come- first serve lol**

**Cyaaaaz~!**


End file.
